Lost Souls
by A Dark Angels Princess
Summary: Harry hurts Hermione and Draco's there to save her. Please don't flame this story. I own nothing and no one.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione was sitting silently in her room at Hogwarts. She was head girl and shared a common room with Harry. She was sitting with her head on her knees, her legs drawn in tightly to her body.

Harry and Hermione had been going out for some time but Harry was acting differently. Harry had started to rape Hermione and he had just left her room to take a shower. Hermione had fresh bruises and cuts all over her body from what had just happened. He had been more violent this time than any time before.

Hermione slowly got up so as to not cause any more damage to her already broken body. She walked to the door and tightly locked the door with a spell that only a non-existent key could open. As she walked back to her bed she looked grimly at herself in the mirror. She looked almost as bad as she felt. But as she stared into the mirror, she realized that she deserved all of this. She deserved all this pain and hurt she felt. She deserved every bit of shame she had. She deserved this life for whatever wrong she had done.

Hermione had a bathroom connected to her room that she walked into to take a bath. The bathroom was large with red and gold marble everywhere; it made the room look like it had caught fire. There was a large shower with a red glass door, gold towels sat on shelves next to red wash clothes. There was a large sink that stretched along an entire side of the room with a mirror following it all the way to the walls. Hermione's bath and body products were neatly arranged in a cabinet that was at the left end of the sink. There was a door that led to a toilet off to the side of the room. In the center of the room there was a large, red, garden tub. Hermione filled her bath with warm water and looked into the mirror.

Hermione was white as a ghost. She didn't like to go outside if it could be helped. Her ribs were slightly visible from months of starvation. Her hair was a darker brown and lightly curled a little past her shoulders; it was cut in a Gothic fashion with two purple streaks in the front that were shorter than the rest of her hair. Hermione had turned Goth over the years. As she looked in the mirror her black make-up was smeared around her brown eyes and her painted black lips. In the red and golden room Hermione looked out of place.

The tub filled quickly and Hermione grabbed a towel and got into the steamy water; she didn't have to take her clothes off, Harry had ripped them off for her. The warm water hit her body and she sighed as it gave her some relief. She had to tell some one about this. But who? She couldn't go on living like this and she knew it. No one was there for her anymore. Everyone had either died or abandoned her. She looked at what appeared to be a crack in the marble side of the tub and taped it with her wand. The marble popped up to reveal a secret compartment with blades in it. She knew she'd be beaten if she cut her skin, but she already felt so much pain. She slowly drew the blade across her skin making a large gash on her shoulder.

Hermione wanted to die. She couldn't get around that fact. She washed her wounds and got out of the bath to dry off. She looked into the mirror and asked her reflection, "Who do I trust now?". She thought of all the possibilities, but came up with only one person... Draco. He had saved her once, she wondered if he could do it again. Draco had not made head boy because Harry was more famous from the war. Hermione ran to her room and dressed herself in a tight fitting black shirt, with a seductive purple fairy on it, and a purple skirt with her knee-high leather boots.

Hermione ran to find Draco. She found him hiding in their secret room. Draco had become like a brother to her since he saved her from Voldemort before the war ended. The room had deep purple walls with a dark green ceiling and matching green carpet. There was a maple bed with a forest green bed spread. On the opposing wall was a violet couch. Draco was lounging on the couch with a book in hand; he looked up when Hermione had opened the door. Draco smiled but the smile instantly disappeared when he saw Hermione's tear-stained face and bruised body. Without warning Hermione dropped to the ground. Draco rushed to her side, caught her and laid her on the bed. Draco knew he couldn't wake her, he'd have to wait and it could be hours before she came to.

Flashback

Voldemort had a new girl slave that would go to his favorite servant, Draco Malfoy. He after all was the highest bidder on her flesh.

Hermione was in a dungeon. It was the middle of summer holiday leading into her 6th year. She heard people talking outside the door about her. From their conversation she found out about what fate was planned for her and she felt fear grip her heart as she heard a key slide into the lock.

Draco walked into the small cell Hermione had been assigned to. She was lying, naked, on the cold floor. Draco unlocked the shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles.

Hermione was too weak to stand and she was surprised she hadn't passed out from weakness and hunger. Draco picked her up and apearatted back to his room at the Malfoy manner. He laid her on his bed and she cowered into the headboard trying to make herself disappear.

"I'm not going to hurt you", Draco stated.

"I was sold to you as a sex slave by Voldemort. You're going to rape me and kill me.", Hermione said timidly.

"Granger, I bought you to save your ass not so you could please me."

"So you're going to let me go?"

"Yes, Granger. I was trying to save you from a worse fate than some one raping you."

"Thank you"

Draco looked at Hermione's naked body as if for the first time. He thought she was beautiful. The bruises could be healed and the dirt could be washed away. Draco thought about how she had really filled out, how she had the perfect form.

Reluctantly Draco handed Hermione a purple silk robe and Hermione accepted it gratefully.

"I will give you clothes and you can take a shower but after that you have to leave here. I have your wand and I'll give it back to you, after you leave here I suggest you take The Night Bus back to your house or the Leaky Caldron, if Voldemort destroyed your house." Draco told Hermione. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and be the slave he wanted her to be.

"Thank You, Draco."

End Flashback

Draco looked her over and wondered who put all the bruises on her. He would kill anyone who threatened her life. Draco gently removed Hermione's boots and conjured a cool damp cloth from no where and placed it on her head. He sat down next to her and prepared himself for the wait.


	2. Chapter II

Hermione woke with a start, sat bolt upright, and stared at a blurry Draco. Her eyes adjusted and Draco looked over at her. She weakly smiled at him and laid back down on the bed. She whispered a small thanks to him and got ready for the questions.

"Hermione, where did all of these bruises come from?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have a secret to tell you... Harry has been getting drunk out of his mind after lessons are over and busting into my room to rape me." A silent tear streamed down her face.

Draco looked shocked. "You need to tell the headmaster about this. Dumbledore can fix this...somehow."

"Dumbledore is a great man and can fix a lot but he can't fix mental damages." Hermione said meekly.

Draco knew she was right but if something wasn't done then Potter would never stop doing this to her.

"I deserve this, you know. Somewhere in my life I must have done something wrong to make it so I deserve this. I want to die because I know I can't go back to the way I was. I-I never t-thought that this c-could happen to me." Hermione cried. She curled into a ball, dug her fingernails into her scalp and screamed as loud and hard as she could. She tried with all her strength to scream out all the pain she felt, all the anguish. But she knew that no matter how loud or how hard she could never make the pain stop. She would have to heal over time and she knew it. She knew she could never ignore what had happened to her. She was like a scared child in a maze made for adults; trying so hard to put the pieces of the puzzle, which was missing pieces, back together.

"Hermione you don't deserve any of this." Draco stated quietly.

Hermione closed her eyes. Everything was all wrong. She was so confused. She felt like she had dug a whole that no one could dig her out of, but she knew Draco was trying. She needed help but she didn't know who to believe or who to trust anymore.

"I'll go to the headmaster tomorrow morning if you'll go with me." Hermione stated. "But I want to sleep here tonight and maybe for a little while I can go get some of my stuff tomorrow after I talk to Dumbledore and I can camp out here until this thing with Harry can be dealt with properly."

Draco nodded in agreement and told her that he would stay here with her. It was Friday night they had all weekend to deal with all of this. Draco would stay the night to protect her and be there to talk if she needed it.

There was a hanging mirror on the wall that Hermione had just noticed. She got up balled her hand into a fist and punched at her reflection until the mirror was so distorted that the spider crakes made her look even worse than before.

Hermione lay back down on the bed and looked over at Draco. She wished that he would hold her until she fell asleep. She didn't want to dream tonight. She didn't want to fall and drown like she always did. She was about to ask Draco to hold her when he wrapped an arm around her side and laid next to her with her head on his chest.

Hermione fell asleep almost instantly, but she still dreamed. She was walking down a hallway with a glass floor that made you feel like you were walking above a drop. The walls of the hallway was lined with moving pictures of her past, present, and future but suddenly the floor cracked like a mirror and she fell through into nothingness until she hit the water. She forgot how to swim and so she drowned and woke up to the sound of Draco's heart.

Draco had been there the whole time. He was taking care of her right when she needed some one the most. He looked so innocent and beautiful. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. The clock read 5:30 AM. She had a few hours before she had to go talk to Dumbledore. She decided to take a shower.

She entered the bathroom that looked like her own but was green and gold instead of red and gold. She grabbed a towel hung it over the shower door and turned on the water. She got undressed and let the water beat on her. She sat on the floor of the shower with her hair draped over her knees and the water beating straight down on her. She knew what she wanted to do but she was going to wait to see how things would turn out for her first.

Draco woke to the sound of the running water. Hermione was gone from his side and he got worried, 'what if she tries to kill herself'? He walked silently into the bathroom and opened the shower door to find a naked Hermione washing her hair. Hermione took one look at him and he turned away muttering a small sorry. She grabbed his arm.

It had been a while since she realized that she loved him. She realized that she had loved him ever since he saved her. He looked at her hand and let his eyes wander up her arm and to her naked body. He loved the way she looked, the way her hair draped over her shoulders, the way she was beautiful even with the bruises that he could take away with a wave of his wand.

Draco took her hand and a wash cloth, rolled up his sleeves, and finished the job Hermione had started. He dried her off and she told him where to find her common room and the password to it so that he could go get her some clothes.

Draco walked down the halls to the portrait of a sinister looking Goth girl who had black hair, a black top hat, white gloves, and was holding a black wand.

"Password", the portrait of Emily the Strange asked.

"dreams", said Draco.

Harry was asleep on the couch in the common room. He heard Draco come in and looked up hoping it was Hermione. Harry was enraged when it turned out to be Draco.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE MALFOY? WHERE THE FUCK IS HERMIONE?" Harry yelled at the platinum blonde Slytherin.

"From now on Potter things will be very different. You will never touch Hermione again. She doesn't belong to you. She wants to be with me now." Draco stated in his drawing voice adding a sneer to the whole deal.

"She's my bitch who are you to say that she belongs to you? She's my whore and you can't stop me from claiming what's mine. You can go tell that fool of a headmaster whatever you want but he'll believe me over you any day."

"Potter get out of my way before I'm forced to hurt you."

Draco was punched with a considerable force right in the ribs. He retaliated right away by a blow to Harry's head, knocking the-boy-who-live unconscious. Draco ran to Hermione's room and got her stuff. Within ten minutes he was back in Hermione and his private room.

Hermione was ready to go twenty minutes after Draco brought her her clothes. Hermione led the way to the headmaster's office. She gave the password "Blood Pops" and they went up the stairs. Hermione knocked on the door and it was answered by a tiered looking Dumbledore still in his night shirt and cap.


	3. Chapter III

Dumbledore sat behind his desk as Hermione and Draco sat in two chairs in front of the desk.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor but I need to talk to you."

"Quite alright my dear. Tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione took a deep breath and explained: about how Harry had asked her out a little over a year ago, about how she had accepted, about how Harry had started to beat her, and about how Harry had raped her over and over. She showed him most of the bruises.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Hermione. "You should have come to me when he started beating you child, not after he's raped you repeatedly."

Hermione bowed her head in shame. But Dumbledore stood up and lifter her head up. "I'm glad you came to me though. We'll have to expel Harry for this. Draco will need to take his place as head boy. You, my dear, will have to be watched." He looked to Draco and asked, "You'll look after her for me to make sure she doesn't do anything irrational?"

"Of course, headmaster." Was all Draco replied.

Harry was informed that afternoon that he was expelled and that he had until Sunday night to clear all of his things out of his room. As for Draco and Hermione: they were to stay in a secret place, of their choice, away from Harry and whatever rage he might have against them. Draco and Hermione sat in their secret room.

Hermione and Draco were both lying on the bed next to each other. Hermione had changed out of her normal clothes into her pajamas which consisted of nothing more than a pair of Black boxer briefs and an indigo belly shirt. Draco was in only his silver boxers.

Draco was marveling at Hermione's body yet again. Hermione was looking Draco up and down too.

"Hermione?" Draco questioned lightly.

"Yes Draco"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked Draco in the eye and through tears of joy she said yes. It was the best thing that had happened to Hermione in a long time.

Suddenly there was a loud CRASH from outside the portrait that made up the entrance of the secret room.

"What on Earth was that?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Wait right here", Draco answered going into defense mode.

Draco looked out the eyes of the portrait and saw a pissed Harry kicking his trunk down the stairs screaming about how Hermione was a stupid bitch and how he would severally fuck her up if he ever saw her again. Draco turned to Hermione and knew she had heard what Harry was yelling about because she was curled back up in her protective ball. Draco returned to her side, uncurled her so that he could hold her, and started to whisper in her ear about how he wouldn't let anyone else ever hurt her again.

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco was shocked at first but after he was over the shock he deepened the kiss. Hermione got up and led Draco to the bathroom. She removed his boxers and he took her shirt and shorts off. All her bruises were gone along with the cuts, healed by Hermione herself. Draco found him thinking about how beautiful and perfect he thought Hermione's body was. She was taller and her breasts were fuller. Her skin was death white from head to toe and she had a triangle cut of curly, dark brown, hair between her thighs. Hermione saw for the first time that Draco was a lot bigger than she had ever imagined and that he had well defined muscles. Hermione could see that Draco was getting hard just from looking at her naked body. Somehow Hermione felt comfortable being so vulnerable around Draco. She turned and ran the bath. Once the bath was full they both got in. Draco had sat Hermione on one of the steps leading into the pool sized bath tub and was affectionately kissing her down her neck onto her chest. Draco started to kiss Hermione's breasts and played with her nipples. Hermione moaned in a pleasure that she had never felt before.

Draco stopped suddenly and looked Hermione in the eyes and asked her if she really wanted to do this and Hermione nodded in response so Draco went back to what he had been doing.

Hermione stopped him and lightly turned him so that he was sitting on the top step and she leaned forward and started to suck his erection. Hermione stopped suddenly and got on top of Draco sliding him into her slowly.

Draco lost it. He started to pump in and out of her and he rolled her so that she was on bottom. Hermione was screaming out his name. She never thought that sex could feel good, not like this anyway. Hermione came just as Draco pulled out for his last deep thrust into her.

Hermione and Draco bathed each other and dried each other off. They both got dressed and went back to the bed where they fell asleep holding one another.


	4. Chapter IV

Hermione awoke the next morning still in Draco's arms. She felt a tear escape from her eye and run down her cheek. She wanted to forget everything that had happened with Harry and she thought that sleeping with Draco would fix it. Yes, she loved him more than anything in the world but that didn't help the fact that she had hurt herself in the process. She felt the same hurt after Harry had broken her. She remembered that day well...

**Flashback **

Hermione was in a jeep with Harry. They had been going out for four and a half months. Hermione's mother was driving them back to her house; Harry was spending the a few days with Hermione before school started. Harry was watching Hermione look at the window at the world passing her by, her hair blowing softly in the wind, he smiled and reached for her hand. They were a few miles away from Hermione's house but her mother had to stop for gas. Harry got out of the car and claimed he needed to use the restroom. Hermione thought nothing of it and kept staring off into space at a cloud as if it held all the answers to her problems with the world.

Hermione's mother got back into the car and they sat and waited on Harry to get back. A few moments later Harry hopped back into the car with a strange grin on his face and he gave a wink to Hermione. The jeep started back up and a few minutes later they were at Hermione's house.

Hermione's house was very simple. It had a recreation room in the basement with a futon, TV, stereo, bathroom, laundry room, and closet. The top floor had the kitchen, dining room, family room, and three bedrooms. Hermione and Harry went down to the basement and sat on the futon.

Harry started to kiss Hermione passionately and got one of his hands anywhere he could. Hermione was too lost in the moment to notice Harry undoing his pants. Harry pulled away and stared at Hermione.

"You know I love you more than anything but there's one thing I want you to do to prove that you really love me" Harry said.

"What do you want me to do Harry? I've given you all the love I ever could." Hermione stated, puzzled as to what Harry wanted.

"I thought you were the smart one Hermione" Harry said quietly. "But you're really just another stupid whore." Harry raised his voice slightly, "You haven't given me your innocence. You haven't given me your purity. I want to break you; I want you to give me your body."

"I'm not ready to do something like that, Harry, I'm not old enough."

But Harry didn't care about what Hermione was ready for. Harry pulled a role of duck tape out of one of his pockets and taped Hermione's mouth. Harry then grabbed Hermione's wrists and pulled her up, as she struggled, he duck taped her wrists together and then taped them to the arm of the futon. He did her feet in the same fashion with a little more effort. Harry pushed Hermione's skirt up and pushed aside her panties, he had put a condom on in the bathroom at the gas station; he shoved into Hermione as hard and fast as he could. Hermione was too far gone to realize what was happening until she felt the pain; at that point all reality had come crashing back into her mind. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the tape. She realized then that there was no way to get away, all she could do was lie there and take it.

Harry finished within ten minutes, but those ten felt like an eternity to Hermione. Harry got off of Hermione, disposed of the condom, and looked at Hermione. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry.

Harry bent down and whispered into Hermione's ear, "If you say anything about this to anyone I will make you wish you'd never been born."

**End Flashback**

That had been the morning of their return to Hogwarts a year ago. She had lost it all not long after Draco had saved her; but he had found her in the prefects' bathroom after Harry had raped her yet again. He had found her lying, bleeding, on the cold stone floor. He found her with bruises in places that didn't make sense to him. She had bruises in between her thighs, on her wrists, on her ribs, and on her face. She looked like she had been raped and beaten. Draco loved Hermione, that's why he had set her free. He wrapped her body up, made it invisible, and led it to a smaller version of the room of requirement.

Draco had taken care of Hermione and healed all her bruises. She told him everything. After that they became closer.

Hermione loved Draco but she was afraid that he would turn out to be like Harry. Hermione got up and walked over to the couch. She picked up on of the cushions and found her journal. She wrote...

_Alone in the dark,_

_I wonder._

_The prophets died alone,_

_Withering in their tombs._

_The desolate plain and withered trees,_

_Is all that I may see._

_Death surrounds me,_

_The world is dark and cold._

_There's no one to turn to,_

_There's no where left to hide._

_Standing on a lone rock,_

_The gentle wind whips through my hair._

_Silent tears fall from Jade eyes,_

_Mingling with blood on the black marble stone._

_Beaten like a slave,_

_Raped like a whore,_

_Dead like a vampire._

_The silver dress that shields her skin,_

_Ripped and torn to rags._

_I'm left for dead in this barren place._

Hermione returned her journal to its hiding place and went back to Draco's side. She sat next Draco and started to beat herself up for all the mistakes she had made. Every time she thought about her mistakes she wanted to die because she knew she deserved every single one of them because they were all her fault.

Hermione got back up and went into the bathroom. She opened her hidden blade cabinet. She plugged up the drain in the sink and ran some warm water. She got a wash cloth and sat down on the sink looking into her tiny hidden cabinet behind the mirror. She picked out one of her favorite blades and looked at her shoulders in the mirror. She started to cut, slowly at first then more violently. Once she decided she couldn't take anymore pain she took the washcloth, dipped it into the water and cleaned her cuts.

Hermione went back into the room changed her shirt and returned back to bed where she fell back to sleep, hoping the world would all go away.


	5. Chapter V

Draco woke up with Hermione sleeping silently beside him. Draco was thinking about what they had done. 'Was it wrong what I did with her? Maybe it was too soon.' Hermione's grip on Draco tightened, she needed him and he knew it. He took his hand and gently rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek. Hermione's grip became weaker. Draco decided that she needed some one to save her, some one to take care of her.

Draco got out of bed, but as he pulled away the covers he noticed that Hermione was wearing a different shirt. It covered her shoulders. Out of curiosity he pulled back the sleeves. On one shoulder there were dozens upon dozens of fresh, angry, and red cuts.

Draco lightly ran his hand over them and Hermione's sleeping form recoiled slightly at the sudden pain she felt in her shoulder. Draco had never known about Hermione cutting. He would have to ask her about them once she woke up, but he wasn't going to push her into telling him anything if she didn't want to; he never did push her to tell her anything and it always worked. Waiting to get an answer was always so much easier than trying to force it out of someone unwillingly. Draco got dressed and went down to the Great Hall and got breakfast for Hermione and him.

As soon as Draco left the room Hermione opened her eyes. She had been awake ever since Draco had touched her shoulder. She knew she would have to tell him. She knew he would ask. She sat and thought of an answer to the questions he could ask her. She knew she needed help but she didn't want to get it. She sat there and then she started to think about all the bad things that had happened in her relationship with Harry. She thought about how every bad thing that happened was her fault and how she deserved it all. She didn't want to be around to see what bad things Draco was going to do to her; she didn't want it to be her fault.

Draco opened the door to find Hermione sitting up with her eyes open. He took her breakfast over to her, sat down on the bed, and handed it to her. Hermione accepted the food but didn't eat it, she never ate anything anymore.

Draco looked at her, sat down next to her, and asked her, "Why do you have those cuts on your shoulder, love? Do you do that often?"

"More than I should." Hermione whispered softly.

"Why?"

"I feel hurt", she strained to find the right words, "like it's my entire fault that all this stuff happened to me so I feel the need to punish myself for all the things that have gone wrong. But then there are times when I just need to show people that I hurt inside. I can't explain the whole reason why I do it, it just feels right."

Draco sat in silent contemplation. "Why are they there now?"

Hermione sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Because of Harry and last night...I don't want you to hurt me like he did. You don't know what it's like to be me sitting here knowing that it's my fault, what happened to me was my fault." A tear ran down her face and Draco tried to wipe it away, but Hermione just pulled her head away.

"I promise you, I won't hurt you if I can help it."

"You can't promise me that," Hermione practically screamed at him. "You can't fucking make a promise like that, they're empty words from another empty soul. You can't tell me that you're not going to hurt me when you don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow." Hermione silently hung her head and pulled her feet up to her chest letting loose all the tears that had been held back for years.

"You can make me understand how you fell and I can try my hardest not to hurt you in anyway. Tell me what hurts you and I won't do it."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as she got off the bed, grabbed some of her clothes that Draco had gotten for her, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Draco frowned; he didn't know what she was going to do. He knew she was unstable and didn't want anything bad to happen to her because of him.

Hermione started herself a shower and closed the glass door. She didn't want to hurt anymore, she didn't want to feel anymore. So many bad things had happened to her in her life and she thought about how they used to tell her 'what goes around comes around', but she couldn't help but think what had she done in her life to deserve this life. She once again sat on the floor of the shower and remembered life before Harry. She had had a boyfriend named Robbie. She went out with him for years and remembered summer holiday the last year they were together. She slowly closed her eyes and watched the memory pass before her eyes.

**Flashback **

Hermione was at Robbie's house in his bedroom. They were talking about growing up and getting married, having children and a house. Hermione laughed about how he had wanted to have a four story house that they could share with his closest friends. Robbie stopped laughing and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful, you know. I love you, no one else can ever love you like I do, and you don't deserve to be loved by anyone but me." he laughed softly and stood up, pulling her up with him. Hermione smelled alcohol on his breath and fear flashed through her mind. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know how he would react. He came closer to her and kissed her lips, trying to deepen the kiss with no success. He put his arms around her waist and tried to get her shirt off. At that time she was a fighter and she would do anything to keep her innocence. She kicked him in the balls and ran from the room with tears streaming down her face.

A month later he called her a slut and a bitch, told her she deserved to be alone and she deserved all the pain she ever felt in her life, and he left her for some one prettier who would give it all away to him.

**Flashback end **

Tears where falling from her eyes and she ran her fingers through her soaked hair, digging her fingernails into her scalp; remembering Harry had made a promise never to hurt her, but he had. She had thought that if she hoped and prayed just right then maybe the hurt would leave during those lonely nights.

She thought about sleeping with Draco and she realized that she hadn't realized what was happening; she was so lost in everything that had happened over the years that she had gotten to lost to realize what a state of disrepair she was in.

Draco did a charm and opened the door, slowly. He didn't know what he was going to find hidden in the shower. He looked through the glass and saw that she was only crying. It hurt him to see her cry. He wished that he could wave his wand and permanently make her happy all the time, but he knew that could never happen. He hadn't known what being hurt really felt like because he had never put himself in that kind of position.

Draco stripped off his clothes and slowly opened the shower door. He stood behind Hermione and dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms around her. She turned her body and fell into the embrace. Only in his arms did she feel safe, only in his arms would she be part of a whole that he would never realize.


	6. Chapter VI

Days went on in the castle. Hermione and Draco returned to classes and Hermione tried to act like nothing had happened. Her life seemed to be getting better with the help of Draco. They lived in their secret room and Hermione abandoned all of her friends for him. She loved him more than he would ever imagine and he told her he felt the same. He made her promises that she questioned if he would keep.

Two months went by and Draco came into their room to find Hermione doing homework.

"I have something to tell you Hermione," Draco said in a hollow voice.

"What is it love?"

"I cheated on you with Pansy and Blaise. I'm sorry." Draco looked at her as if he expected her to yell or scream at him, but the yelling never came and he opened his eyes. She was gone. He heard the shower turn on and thought nothing of it; after all she was stable enough to handle this, he hoped.

Hermione took out one of her blades and did a spell to make Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" play all around the bathroom. She started a hot bath and she ripped every bit of skin she could with her blade, then slid into the bathtub and watched as the water that was so clear turned a sickening color of red. She passed out from blood lose.

It had been half and hour since Hermione had gone into the bathroom and Draco was starting to worry. He unlocked the door and saw Hermione in a bath that looked like it was filled only by her own blood. Hermione's body started to sink into the water and Draco ran to catch her. He sat her body back up, laid a towel onto the floor, and then laid her body onto it. Draco gasped and backed up from her body, it was so tattered and torn that he didn't want to touch her for fear that he would cause her more pain.

Deep inside he knew it was his fault, but he didn't want to believe it. He had almost killed her but he didn't want to believe it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Months flew by and Draco broke more promises and Hermione tore more flesh because of it, but he still refused to believe it was his fault.

One night Hermione was told that Draco had cheated on her with two other girls from Ravenclaw and she ran away, far away. Lucius found her at the Leaky Caldron a day later. Her face was tear-stained and she looked ill. She had a bottle of rum sitting in front of her along with a piece of paper and she was singing a morbid tune under her breath.

Lucius stood her up and led her out of the bar, back to his manor. Harry was there, he had joined the dark side. Lucius and Harry raped and murdered her together, throwing insults at her, and beating her. She still hummed that tune under her breath as they beat her and raped her with the belief that Draco would come and save her. The tune was one that she used to sing to Draco when he had a nightmare during the night to calm him in his sleep, she always thought that he would always save her from her nightmares that came true.

But Draco never came to her aid and because of that she died. Lucius sent Draco a letter that read:

Draco,

I'm happy to tell you that your whore has died at the hands of Harry Potter and me. She had this sitting in front of her in the bar where I found her.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

When Draco read the note the paper that Hermione had had in front of her fell out. Draco silently picked it up and read it.

You never know how much you really love someone until they die...Maybe I should die...just to see how much you really love me.

I love Draco Malfoy Always and Forever

Right then Draco knew it was his fault that she had died and he blamed himself for the remainder of his life, he had let the first thing he had ever really loved die. He led his life as if he were a shell of the person he used to be. He drank all the time until finally he put a muggle gun to his head and shot himself.

In spirit Hermione and Draco were two lost souls, but they were lost together.


End file.
